Doc Scratch
}} |symbol = |symbol pos left = -8 |symbol pos top = -8 |complex = Normal= |-|Holster= |-|Coatless= |-|Birth= |caption = |bg-color = #28731e |first = 004101 |intro = 004153 |aka = Scratch Doctor, Mr. Vanilla Milkshake, White Text Guy |age = Roughly as old as Alternia |screenname = |client = |style = Perfect grammar and syntax, . |specibus = bookkind, possibly pistolkind and broomkind |relations= - Master Lil' Cal - Ectobiological father Kanaya Maryam - Protégé Marquise Spinneret Mindfang -Former Protégé Vriska Serket -Protégé's Protégé (Through Mindfang) John Egbert -Protégé's Protégé's Protégé (Through Vriska) MSPA Reader - Client/Houseguest Snowman/Spades Slick - Auspistice The Handmaid - Foster child |home = Manor |music = White Host, Green Room |pesterlogs = Act 5/1 = |-|5/2 = (2 pp.) (6 pp.) }} is a mysterious, powerful being who primarily with Vriska Serket via Trollian. He also communicates frequently with Rose Lalonde in her session. He uses pure white text and no chumhandle or trolltag, making conversations difficult to read without highlighting, and types using accurate grammar and punctuation, without any of the defining "quirks" prevalent among trolls – though one could argue that perfect grammar is a quirk in itself. Being quote|scratch|nearly}} omniscient, he is an extremely skilled manipulator. He also fits into the billiards concept introduced by , representing the cue ball. His name is an obvious reference to the pool term for pocketing the cue ball. This relates to how would die in order to bring forth . It may also play on "Old Scratch," a traditional name for Satan, which relates to his role as "The Devil" in the story of the Ancestors. "Scratch" also means "to erase or eliminate", which reflects 's role as the demon that will destroy the universe. Like his master, is not his true name}}, rather, it is merely a pseudonym. appears as a humanoid figure in a white and green suit with a white handgun. His head is shaped like a cue ball, though the lack of an outline makes it look less like a ball and more like a hole in space. He is surrounded by the same green-white flickering lightning effect that surrounds Bec. Biography Pre-Hivebent is an officer of , the indestructible demon destined to enter the universe upon its death. He is also Alternia's First Guardian, an entity meant to protect the planet on which he is born, as well as facilitate the planet's "ultimate purpose". Most of his genetic code came from a ~ATH book that a doomed timeline's Gamzee Makara had written in with the blood of his co-players. The book was retrieved from the alternate timeline by an Aradiabot, but was taken by the Black Queen's agents, along with the Flarp books that other, smaller pieces of his code were stored in. Similar to how Becquerel had been created by Rose's code and a dog's paradox slime, Scratch was brought to life in the later stages of the session by Team Charge's code , Team Scourge's code , and the ~ATH book's code , along with the paradox slime of an all-knowing cue ball and Lil' Cal. He was later brought to Alternia by the first meteor to travel there in its planetary timeline, and the last in the trolls' Reckoning. He lives in a fancy apartment composed entirely of shades of green on the green moon of Alternia. His "computer" is just a typewriter that inexplicably sends and receives messages to and from actual computers. Also in his apartment are a pistol and holster, several complicated chessboards all resembling different forms of the Battlefield, the ~ATH manual (which is being used as a scrapbook containing images from various timelines), and no doorbell. After all, why would an omniscient fellow need to be alerted to the presence of a visitor? is responsible for visiting young Kanaya and facilitating her awakening on Prospit. Later, he manipulates Vriska into attacking her friends Tavros and Aradia. He personally distracts Aradia and Terezi from helping Tavros simply by standing near them during their Flarp session. He did this in order to facilitate the cycle of revenge that would eventually lead to his own creation, thus ensuring the path of history. After the Black Queen is exiled to the Alternian wastelands during the trolls' Sgrub session, she is "given a new purpose" by , who teleports to the wastelands where she roams. He makes a deal with her that ties her life to the life of the trolls' universe, causing it to end when she dies. She also joins with , and takes the name . Post-Hivebent After had finished arranging the events of Hivebent, he worked out a plan with Rose, guiding her along a path that she was led to believe would destroy the Green Sun, killing Bec Noir and himself. However, at the end of Act 5 Act 2, it was revealed that manipulated Rose and caused her to unknowingly create the very power source she sought to eliminate. suggested that the reason for Rose being sidetracked from paying attention to her friends, harsh methods of learning about the game, and the origin of her black magic powers were caused by unconscious manipulation by the Horrorterrors, so he advised her to rely on the Cue Ball for information rather than them or the trolls. He specifically encouraged her to ask it if the Outer Gods were evil, despite both her and Jade ignoring his text. Whether the answer to that question is inscrutable or not, Rose viewing the Cue Ball's answer to that question caused her to "go Grimdark", the most notable effect of which is to seek revenge on Jack. At around the same "time," the trolls' version of Jack, Spades Slick, has finally tracked down , continuing his mission from the Midnight Crew Intermission to destroy . eventually lost omnipatience with Slick trying to bludgeon him over his dome, and curled the metal weapon into unusability, and offered Slick to partake of a bottomless supply of licorice scotty dogs before asking him something. When Terezi scratched Homestuck's second disc, thinking it could be played with a record needle, the comic gradually became more glitchy to the point of "unplayability" and the reader was forced to consult , who offered to repair the damage for us before the Scratch happens at the climax of Act 5, and to help tell the story while the disc was repaired. proceeds to explain to the reader what occurs when Vriska wins the flip and Terezi lets her go, showing as well as explaining Vriska challenging Jack Noir to a duel, only for him to follow her back to the meteor, slaughtering trolls inside and returning with , engaging Vriska. As the two duel, reveals that Terezi allowing Vriska to leave to duel Jack Noir actually occurred in an alternate timeline, and that Terezi, aware of the results of her decision, decides to kill Vriska. 's grandfather clock's second hand ticks back and forth between heroic and just, until Spades Slick beats it with 's crowbar. After Slick breaks the clock and Vriska dies, proceeds to grab his book and hit Slick with it so hard that it breaks in half, then uppercutting him out of a window. After Slick lands on a nearby building, lands next to the wounded Slick, pulls out his revolver and aims at him, but instead turns the gun and points the handle at Slick, requesting that he kill . He then teleports Slick to a currently unknown location, as well as himself back to his home where he decides to clean up the mess he made, fixing his scrapbook that he broke as well. is interrupted during the middle of cleaning by a banging noise, and he leaves to investigate it, permitting the reader to look through the clippings left from his scrapbook that remain on the floor. The source of the noise turns out to be none other than a young Handmaid, Aradia's ancestor, dressed in a outfit and attempting to break the fifth wall with a chair. She attempts to assault him, to no avail, and he bludgeons her with a broom, turning off the fifth wall. He then tells the story of the Sufferer, Karkat's ancestor, as well as the stories of the ancestors related to him. During his story, Aradia's Ancestor turns on the fifth wall remotely, and Andrew Hussie breaks into 's manor. While continues his story, our author makes his way through his mansion, encountering the Wolf Head in addition to the scrapbook pages and the bowl of command candies. After eating several of the candies and taking the rest, Hussie assaults with his own broom while the Handmaid flees. , while Hussie is assaulting him, becomes inanimate and resembles a lifeless puppet, and has his right leg ripped off by Hussie as a result. This references the Lil' Cal Puppet part of his ectobiology. After being rendered unconscious at the hands of Hussie, and after the destruction of the Alternian Universe, he dies as emerges from within him, with having used as a vessel the whole time. At this time, continues to be an "excellent host". Personality was developed by Hussie with a in mind. It is no surprise, then, that he is a master at manipulating people and events to his own ends, leading Alternia to live a radically different life than its pre-Scratch counterpart did. From extremely radical changes like introducing a Horrorterror onto the trolls' home planet to more cosmetic changes such as the addition of his own green moon, seems determined to leave his mark. Hussie aptly describes the planet as 's , with changing details of the original planet but keeping the same people. is self-assured and believes himself better than amateur manipulators like Vriska and Equius, as unlike them, , and he always plays with his cards face up. He also seems to be extremely intelligent and composed, as during the very same conversation with Vriska, he states that even though he tells Vriska what his next moves will be during their matches, she still can't beat him. This is because he is an expert manipulator of people but does not rely on deception to accomplish it—a skill that Vriska envies in both and Terezi. The fact that he writes in the color white and that he has no Pesterchum handle (due to typing on a typewriter) indicates that he prefers to remain an anonymous party and work behind the scenes, carrying out his schemes with the least amount of influence possible. He doesn't want to be directly involved in the happenings that lead to fulfilling the planet's ultimate purpose, nor to his employer's entry to the universe, and therefore prefers to coerce others to do it. Figuratively speaking, he seems to consider others to be less than players, mere pieces to be moved into place—or perhaps billiard balls which, when struck by the cue ball, will move, whether they desire to or not. In fact, though only a small portion of the conversation can be seen, we see Aradia conversing with via Trollian, highlighting a portion of his text that suggests he doesn't understand the arrival of Jack Noir to the trolls' incipisphere, and isn't supposed to be involved with this particular incident. When he speaks to Vriska it is with an air of superiority, telling Vriska that "The short amount of time I have reserved for arguing with a child has expired." He has a soft spot for young ladies, , though not in the way one would immediately assume. So far, besides Karkat and a single, short conversation with Gamzee where he revealed that he's played everyone for fools, all the children he's contacted have been female, and he generally tries to be as civil and polite as possible to them whilst manipulating them. This can sometimes become awkward, as seen in the previous link, though likely makes it purposefully so for his own amusement. Being near omniscient, anything unexpected or unexplainable is very troubling for him. For example, Vriska had been able to inch closer to victory during their matches of what appeared to be chess on a game board that looks exactly like the Skaian battlefield after receiving the second Kernelsprite. In addition, Terezi had been able to initiate contact with him, despite lacking an account name, an internet connection, and a computer. She was able to do this with help from Sollux. He refused to tell her his name and instead told her to call him Mr. Vanilla Milkshake, foreshadowing Terezi's future habit of associating colors with flavors. Terezi then explained to him that the only reason Vriska was winning in their games was because she was cheating by using one of 's lost Magic Cue Balls. After being informed of this, uncharacteristically and blows up the Cue Ball in Vriska's face, removing her vision eightfold and her arm. After setting all of the conditions for the summoning of , claims that he feels he has no further purpose, and has begun to yearn for his own destruction. At an unspecified point in time, he contacts Rose Lalonde, and, being omniscient, seems to be an incredibly useful source of information. His relationship with Rose is one part mentorship and two parts creeping her out, with Scratch teasing her and calling her cute even though it skeeves her out. He tells Rose about the Green Sun, the source of his power and that of the other First Guardians, and how to reach its location in the Furthest Ring. Rose, realizing that this could be used to her advantage, concocts a plan with the help of Scratch to navigate the Furthest Ring and destroy the Green Sun using the properties of The Tumor, thus sending the immortal to his desired doom, and according to him, fulfilling another condition for the summoning of . She has been shown to have been wrong. The Tumor explodes in empty non-space, and creates the Green Sun instead, retroactively providing the means for 's omnipotence. She should've asked better questions. Suckers. Trivia *As of , you can view any adventure before with a theme. The candy-corn top-border dividers are replaced with cue balls, the ads are replaced with an image of his room in the Manor, the MS Paint Adventures logo is replaced with a cue ball, and the entire screen is shown in green. Clicking the Manor image or the cue ball will revert it to normality. *As of himself now appears in the top banner, after claiming he will "step away for a moment" from his task of telling the story directly. As the pages progress in the main story, the scene on the top banner plays out , and scenes preceding and succeeding it. Spades Slick pours oil over all over 's study, while is "distacted" with the narration. In the banner of , in the light of the fire, Hella Jeff's face is visible in or on 's head. **Hussie continues using this format for dual-storytelling purposes until . * laughs in the as Lil' Cal, albeit slightly monotonous. This is due to being the ectobiological son of Cal. *Even though the trolls need to highlight his text to be able to read it, the text is slightly whiter than the site's light grey background, and as such, readable on some screens. * is four feet tall, according to the top banner of . *With the introduction of the God Cat in the post-Scratch kids' world, it is implied that there was a different guardian in the pre-Scratch trolls' session. Who this guardian was, or whether they existed is as of yet unknown. *It that the green moon where lives did not exist in the pre-Scratch troll universe. Because of this, it is likely that created or brought the moon to Alternia from somewhere else to use as his home. * 's holster can be seen hanging in Calliope's room. *The wolf Hussie in 's apartment}} is Gmork from The Neverending Story. Category:Homestuck Antagonists/Enemies Category:Midnight Crew